Beauty and The Beast: Deleted Scenes
by CaptainS10
Summary: All the little things. Everything we wanted to put in, but couldn't, and even some basic background things about the characters. All things people wondered about. All here.


**Alright! So, this is our Beauty and The Beast: Deleted Scenes! They are in a drabble series, going throughout the plotline of Beauty and the Beast. In the end, there will be an epilogue for the story!**

**Now, in order to understand this whole "Deleted Scenes" thing, please go and read the actual story on KellyCat77's site. To the people who have already read the story, this will test your knowledge of how much you know BATB! (but you can always just go to the actual story for reference)**

**Now, some of these will have NEVER have happened in the story and will just be something that my Co-author and I wanted to put in, but couldn't due to certain circumstances, or didn't think of it at the time.**

**This one, however, really did happen in BATB. Decades before Holly was born...**

"Corporal Root! Get in here!" A loud, gruff voice yelled from an office on the other side of the building.

Julius sighed. He had to be not even 5 minutes late. The Commander was always like this, reprimanding him for the simplest of things. Root trudged to the office, peeking his head through the door.

"Yes, sir?"

The office chair was facing the opposite way when it suddenly swung round, facing Julius. "Why are you late this time?"

"T-The traffic, sir."

"Well then, you should leave earlier, shouldn't you? You knew that there would be traffic this morning."

"Yes, sir." Julius could feel his face heating up already.

The Commander sighed as Root turned and started walking out the door, thinking that the conversation was over. Apparently, it wasn't as the Commander cleared his throat and said, "Corporal, one more thing."

Julius turned around swiftly. "Yes, Commander?"

"There's a hostage situation in the far south side of Haven. It's an isolated area, and we've managed to keep it a secret from the public and anyone lower than a Major."

"Why are you addressing me with this?" Root asked. He was far from Major, being only a corporal.

The Commander sighed, running a hand through his short grey hair. Julius himself prayed that his medium brown locks wouldn't be like that in a few hundred years.

"Because, Root. You have independence. true, you aren't a hostage negotiator or a Major, but you-"

"You don't have to butter me up, Commander." Julius snapped. "I know that you have to send a person to go and gather the hostages."

The Commander shook his head slowly, his eyes glaring at the low-ranking officer as he scowled. "You are lucky you are needed right now, Corporal, or else I would have fired you right here and now. Do you understand, Root."

Now Julius knew his face was red. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." He quickly apologized.

The Commander grunted. "Good. Now, go talk to Major Hilder and get the instructions."

"Yessir." He said quickly and left the room.

Once getting the instructions from the solitary officer, he flew down to the area. The Commander was right, it was a deserted and isolated area except for the squadron surrounding the old building.

The building was almost falling apart as Julius swooped in the squadron parked next to the building. "What's going on here?"

A major who was passing him stopped and explained the situation. "A couple of pixies took hold of a shuttle at the port. They took them here and now are threatening to blow up the building unless we release all the prisoners from Atlantis in 20 minutes."

"Atlantis? How would they get to the surface and survive the trip to the nearest land mass? It's a good twenty minutes of floating upwards…"

The elf shrugged, "Not sure, Corporal. A couple of us think it's for revenge. Giving the enemy a chance to escape, a sliver of hope. But like you said, even if they get oxygen tanks to survive the suffocation, they won't survive swimming to a shore."

Root nodded. "How long until they blow up the building?"

"T-minus 15 minutes."

Julius nodded. "Are there medical warlocks here?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good, get them ready. I'm willing to bet that all of the hostages don't have magic anymore."

"How do you know that?" The elf said, cocking his head to the side.

"Because, there would have been some escape attempts already. Now, go to-"

"Don't give me orders, Beetroot." The elf snapped, a sudden surge in his pride as he realized he was a higher rank than the lowly Corporal. "You shouldn't be qualified to even be here."

Julius just rolled his eyes. "Just talk to the Commander, he'll explain everything." The Corporal looked over at a nearby table where an assortment of supplies, picking up a helmet and putting it over his head.

"Where are you going, Corporal? No one is allowed to enter a 10 yard radius of the building!" The elf yelled through cupped hands as Julius started walking to the surrounded structure.

Root just ignored the Major as he kept walking towards the run-down building. Other elves and sprites stopped and stared, some yelling to get back. Finally, a voice came on the helmet's communication unit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Root?" A voice roared in his ear, the Commander's voice to be correct.

"Saving innocent civilians, Commander." The Corporal replied.

"You'll get yourself and the others killed!"

Julius shook his head, even if The Commander couldn't see he did. "No sir. Based on what Major Dubois has told me, these pixies only have the hostages for revenge. Having me as a prisoner will only, as the mud men say it, 'sweeten the deal.'"

"Are you crazy, Corporal?!" The radio near Root's ear almost exploded. "You can't just go in there and take the chance of them shooting you! Pull back NOW!"

"Sorry, sir. There are innocent people to protect." He turned off the communication unit with that, knowing that he was screwed either way.

Now up close and personal with the building, Julius could see that it was very old, the color gray in the dim setting. It was now quiet as Root walked right up to the large door in the front, the old "abandoned" building standing tall over him.

But before he could knock or turn around, the large doors swiftly flew open. Out stepped on pixie, wearing a green t-shirt that showed of his muscles and jeans. In his hand was a neutrino and from what Root saw, it was set on kill. Julius' eyes widened as he looked practically down the short barrel, cursing himself for not thinking about grabbing one from the table. He was only a Corporal himself, so he didn't have a neutrino on him at all times.

"Move and you die." The pixie said through bared teeth. His narrowed eyes went to the LEP set up in the background. He growled lowly and grabbed Root's arm, pushing the neutrino into his side harshly. Julius gritted his teeth in an effort of not say anything sharp and let himself be pulled back into the building. The large pixie removed his helmet off of Root's head sharply, although the Corporal didn't say anything in case the pixie would break him in half.

The pixie was mainly silent as he pulled Root through the silent building. The elf didn't try to struggle, knowing that he was going to be where the others were sooner or later. His theory was correct when the large pixie unlocked and opened a door quickly, throwing Root inside then closing the door just as fast as it opened.

Julius fell to the ground as the pixie threw him in, scraping his arm against the gray concrete floor. He hissed in pain, but looked around, letting his magic heal his arm in a flurry of blue sparks. However when he bent his arm, a sharp pain flew up his arm.

D'Arvit! Root thought. I don't have any magic left...shouldn't have neglected the Ritual. The Corporal tried to remember the last time he went topside for the full moon Ritual.

He couldn't remember.

Julius shook his head, standing up and looking around. People sat on the bare floor, staring at him, but only one person came up to him.

"Are you alright?"

Root looked behind him. An elf woman was standing there, looking at his bleeding scratch. She was wearing all black, and it matched her long, shiny black hair as she looked up and met his eyes. Her eyes, a sparkling green, made Root lick his suddenly dry lips. Her full lips opened and her voice came out, repeating: "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." Root said, clutching his arm and cursing himself silently for his stuttering. He snapped himself out of his trance. He winced as he bent his arm, fresh blood now exiting the wound.

"Well, don't move it!" The female snapped, walking up further to him and taking his arm, inspecting it carefully.

Julius grunted, "What are you doing?"

She glanced up at the Corporal before quickly looking back down at the wound. "I've studied mud man medicine. This might be more serious than it looks."

Julius sighed, looking around to the fairies still looking at him. "I don't suppose anyone has any magic."

The elf examining his arm stood up, shaking her head. "No. Most of us were on that shuttle for a Ritual. And your arm is fine, by the way. It's slightly fractured though, so take it easy."

"Thank you, Miss-"

"Clay."

Root nodded. "Miss Clay, you said that most people were on their way to the Ritual site. Who wasn't?"

"Only one."

"Me." A voice erupted from the side of the two elves. A centaur strutted up to them. "And don't keep your hopes up, he's a Corporal."

Root sighed, not liking the snarky tone of the centaur. However, before he could say anything, the female elf beat him to it.

"It doesn't matter, Foaly. Right now, we've been here for three hours. We can use all the help we can get because in ten minutes, we are gone."

The young centaur sighed. "Fine." He turned back to Julius, "What's going on out there?"

"It's complicated."

Foaly scoffed. "Not to me. I'm a genius. Now, what's the situation out there?"

Root looked around the concrete windowless room. He backed up to an abandoned corner and out of the middle of the room, motioning for the elf and centaur to follow. Root leaned against the wall, his nerves still jumping. "The Commander is trying to keep this whole thing on the down low. Only Majors and above know about-"

"Then how do you know? You're just a lowly Corporal." The centaur cut in, looking at his rank that was shown by the copper acorn pin on his chest.

"He told me to come down here, knowing that if you all were handed over, someone would have to met you in the middle and help the wounded. A Major can't be risked like that, but a Corporal can."

"Then how did you get in here?" The other elf questioned. "You were suppose to be with the other officers."

"I gave myself up to get inside. I don't suppose anyone here has any special talents."

"I told you already. I'm a genius." Foaly snarked again.

Julius sighed, ignoring the annoying centaur he turned to Miss Clay. "Ok, so besides a mud man practitioner and an annoying centaur, what do we have?"

The elf chuckled, despite their current situation. "Nothing, really. Most people on the shuttle were basic people living in Haven."

"I am NOT annoying. I invent things."

Julius, who was in the middle of rolling his eyes at the centaur, snapped into focus at the prideful creature. "What types of things?"

Foaly shrugged. "Many things, but who says I'm going to help you? You've been rather rude to me."

The female elf put her hands on her hips, her dark green eyes glaring at both the officer and the centaur in front of her. "Stop it, you two. This is serious Foaly. Now, let's focus. What can we do to get out of here with everyone alive?"

Julius ran his hand through his brown hair. "I have a plan, but it's risky…"

So that's how they spent the next five minutes, discussing the Corporal's plan. Now it was less than five minutes before the pixies would blow up the building. The other hostages were nervous, Root could tell from the feeling inside the room. Everyone was nervous, even him. But he realized that this wasn't the time to be afraid. Now was the time to do his job and protect the citizens of Haven.

"Are you crazy?!" Was the first thing that Foaly said as soon as Root finished his escape plan. "Do you know how many things can go wrong with this plan? If not, I'll answer it for you: A lot, D'Arvit!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Root snapped.

"He's right, Corporal. That idea...it's insane." Melissa slowly droned out, shaking her head just as slow. "You are risking the lives of not only every civilian in here, but also yourself!"

"Unfortunately, yes it does. However, it is the only one that we have for the moment. Unless you want to spend some more time that we can use to our advantage of getting out to just sit around and wait until it's too late."

Both Miss Clay and Foaly looked at Root, then at each other. Finally they sighed and nodded. "Alright." The female elf said.

"Good. Now, lets see how impressive you are with those inventions, donkey."

"Centaur." Foaly ground out through gritted teeth.

"Either way, what do you got, civilian?" Root challenged.

The centaur sighed, going over to the door. He looked at the electronic keypad by the door. "I could have done this a long time ago with my mini tool set I invented. However it was taken-"

"Foaly, just get to it." both elves said, a hint of annoyance in their voices. Now the other hostages were looking at the door and at the three.

"Don't be alarmed." Root said, looking at the forming crowd. Now he saw children who were hidden from his sight before. Internally, he groaned. Great, now children were involved and the stress of this grew heavier. "We are going to get you all out of here safely."

"Let me see your badge." Foaly said sharply, still looking at the electronic lock.

"Why?" Root whirled around, looking at the centaur partially in shock.

Foaly looked back at the Corporal, clopping a few steps toward him. "Because, using the needle, I can take apart the console and with the pin, I can use the copper in the shape and reroute the lock so it will open."

Julius sighed. "Fine." He went over to the centaur. "But this better work, civilian."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just let me do my job."

"Not your job." Root called out, turning back to the other hostages. However, before he could say anything more, the door to the cell room door flung open.

"Already? That-" Julius turned around to see a trio, all pixies at the door. One was glaring at Foaly, one at him, and the last narrowing his eyes at the rest of the hostages.

"Do you realize why you are here?" The pixie in the middle, who was glaring at Root, asked. He walked up to the officer, still glaring at him.

"You need a one-up from the LEP to release the prisoners and get revenge from someone in Atlantis." Root answered, glaring right back. The Corporal sighed. "Listen, let the civilians go. Take me instead...They mean nothing to you, anyway."

The pixie-who Root had decided was the leader of their little group-just cocked his head to the side. "Well, I would love to, Corporal." He said the rank like it was a rank lower than a swear toad. "But then, the LEP and all the rest of Haven would realize how I back down from my word. Now, I promised your Commander and the rest of your co-workers that I would blow this building up with all the prisoners in it if they didn't succumb to my demands." He looked at his watch. "Well, time is up. 1 more minute until the 'trusty' LEP fail once again."

And with that, the pixie left, the other two following right behind him. Julius sighed and muttered, "Not if I can help it." Before going back over to Foaly.

"They took the pin, D'Arvit! Not only that, but when they searched at the beginning, all of my gadgets went with them too! Do you realize how many months, YEARS even, that took to develop all the prototypes I had on me! And they took my tinfoil hats!" The complaining centaur pouted. "Now how am I suppose to protect myself from the humans?!"

Root narrowed his eyes at the once more annoying centaur. "Listen. Is there anything else we can use to get that door open again?"

"In less than a minute?" The centaur sighed, turning back to the electronic lock. "I'll try."

"Well, try harder." Root pressed on. Foaly turned back to him.

"Don't you think I'm trying? This is-"

"BOYS!" The female elf interrupted them before a serious battle started between the two. In all honesty, Root and Foaly had forgotten all about Miss Clay, who had been silent the entire time the pixies had been there. However, when they turned, both the elf's and the centaur's eyes widened. The cell door was open, she was holding it open as she helped some little children not trip over their feet exiting the cell.

"How did you get the door open?" Root asked, leaving Foaly to help her direct the rest of the hostages out.

"When they were leaving, I wedged my foot in the gap, stopping the door from closing. You two barely noticed since you were arguing." She helped the last hostage out except the three of them. "Shall we?"

Foaly and Julius looked at each other before leaving the room behind the female elf. However, just as Root's foot left the cell, a loud crash came from down the hallway.

"D'Arvit!" He cursed, running to the front and grabbing some children who were in the way of a suddenly falling beam. "We're too late! They detonated the bomb!"

"No we aren't!" He heard the black haired elf shout from the back where Foaly and she were still at. "Just try and find the exit! Make sure everyone stays together!"

Smoke and flames licked through the hallways as Root pushed through burning debris, trying to find the exit. He led the group, making sure the children stayed together, looking back constantly. Everyone, even him, was coughing, making sure they didn't inhale too much smoke from the flames. He couldn't see the back of the group, but had faith that his two companions were making sre no one was left behind.

Finally, when he was sure that the whole building was just about to collapse, Root saw the exit. He went steadily, making sure that everyone kept up, and slowly opened the door, letting everyone go out before leaving completely himself. His vision was so blurry from the smoke, he didn't pay attention other than to hold the front door open.

Once outside, his vision cleared. Root went to the Major's and awaiting Commander. This must have been huge for the Commander to have come to the site himself.

"Alright, Root. You did a pretty bang up job." The Commander himself congratulated the Corporal as he walked up to his commanding officer.

"Thank you, sir."

"Yes, well...The council will decide whether or not you will be pushed for consequence from going against LEP policy. However, seeing as how you managed to get all the hostages safely from the building-"

"Sir!" yelled a Major with a clipboard, running up to the conversing two. "There is still one more hostage inside the building."

"Who?" Root asked, looking at the civilians by the medical warlocks. Suddenly his blood drained from his face, making him the opposite of his nickname "BeetRoot." He prayed to Frond for a moment that his thoughts weren't correct and that she was on the other side of the crowd.

"Clay. Melissa Clay." The Major said, looking down at his clipboard and read the name off of it. "The building is too unstable to send-"

"D'Arvit!" The Corporal cried, interrupting what the Major was saying. Root thought of the pretty, long haired elf...he couldn't let her die, not now. So, Corporal Julius Root did the usual thing a insane person would do.

He ran back to the burning building, the fire licking around his body as he jumped through the large flames engorging the large structure. He ignored the cries of the people behind him as he looked around the entrance. She couldn't be far behind...could she?

"Miss Clay?!" He shouted, beams above his head falling. Now not only did the Corporal have to worry about the fire and smoke inhalation, but also the fact that soon the whole building would collapse over him.

Root pushed over another beam from his path, looking around wildly in the smoke. She had to be here somewhere, right?

"Melissa!" Root called out, trying to see if she would respond better using her first name. For some reason, it felt...right when he said her name. Like it was meant to be like that. The Corporal shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that, now was the time to find the elf.

The flames suddenly grew larger as Root went through the building, searching for the last hostage. They wrapped around the walls, making it harder to go on through the building. He went up the stairs to the second floor, cursing himself for not grabbing another helmet. The one he had before was taken by the muscle man when he first went into the building.

The floor was hot beneath his feet, and Root himself was sweating from the heat of the flames that still surrounded him. They grew larger as the time passed, and the Corporal knew he didn't have that much time until the whole structure collapsed.

"Melissa Clay!" He called out one last time. Root was beginning to think that she had been crushed by a falling beam and was about to turn back. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a slight coughing to the right of him. Moving some fallen debris and trying not to choke from the smoke or die from the heat, he finally found her.

"What are you doing here?" The female elf croaked. She was against the wall, sitting on the floor with her knees curled up to her chin. She looked up at Root as he knelt down in front of her, looking her in the eye.

"I'm not letting you die." He was about to extend his hand and help her up before he noticed how much she was choking from the smoke. He felt the flames' heat creeping towards them, so he quickly tore off a piece of cloth from her black pants-not able to use his own suit because of how electronic and wiring it was. "Here's a mud man technique." He said, pressing the cloth against her nose and mouth into the cloth. "Use that to breath."

He saw her nod, moving her hand up to hold the fabric there before taking the corporal's extended hand and getting up. Root looked around, trying to see how he had gotten there safely and saw the route that wasn't up in flames. Putting Melissa's arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist, he helped her through to the staircase he had went up. Now the place was falling apart and Root could hear the sickening snaps of boards breaking overhead, getting ready to drop on then. He was almost at the staircase to go down to the main floor when suddenly a burning beam fell in front of them, fire trailing all along it.

"D'Arvit!" The two elves exclaimed as Root pulled Melissa back with him, out of the way of the fire.

"How are we going to get out now?!" Melissa yelled over the sound of fire crackling around them, removing the cloth for a moment. "This place is going to go down at any moment!"

Julius looked around. There was no time to try and find another staircase leading down, and with the fire growing around them it was going to be hard to move around without being burnt. Already, the floor was hotter than a neutrino set on it's highest level. They had to get out, and they had to get out NOW.

Finally, Root found an answer. However, when Melissa looked at where he was staring at, she coughed a few times into the cloth and shook her head wildly. "No, we can't do that!"

"Do you have any other ideas?" He asked, his voice nervous more than snappy.

Melissa closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. Root sighed.

"We don't have time to think!" He cried, another fiery beam falling to the right of them. "That's our only way out!"

"Jumping out of a window?! On the second floor?" Melissa fought weakly. After a moment, she sighed. "You are crazy." She muttered, leaning onto him and tightening her grip around his waist where her other arm was, helping to hold her up. Both elves were fading quickly from the smoke. Soon they would unconscious, and that wouldn't help much with trying to get out of a burning building. ;d

Root grunted softly, making sure she wouldn't slip from his grip as he looked at the elf he was holding onto. The corporal could tell she was scared, her hair matted slightly from the rushing and her lips trembling from being nervous. Finally, he sighed. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "Alright. On the count of three we run as fast as we can. We have to make sure we get good distance in case there's another explosion and that we have enough force to break the window."

Melissa nodded again, saving all of her energy to do what he had said.

"1…" He said quietly, both gulping down the fear inside of them.

"2…" The next number in the count. His voice nearly cracked at this. Maybe she was right, maybe he was crazy. The arms around each waist tightened right as he said the last number.

"3!" He yelled, running to the window with Melissa right next to him, holding onto each other. Root closed his eyes, making sure that he wouldn't get any glass in them as they crashed into it, causing the pane to shatter around them. He could hear Melissa screaming beside him as they fell through the air. He used all the energy he had as they fell to make sure he would hit the ground, Melissa falling on top of him and cushioning the blow for her. The wind blew to the two greatly, making the fall seem like it would last forever and the the final blow would be harder. The twist in Root's stomach made him think that that feeling there would kill him instead of the hit to the ground. In the end, Root moving Melissa paid off since that is exactly what happened-Melissa was unharmed. But the blow to him was traumatic. Julius knew something had to be broken.

Finally, when the two landed with a thud to the ground, Melissa still wrapped into Root's embrace as she lay on top of him. Her screams died down as she realized they weren't falling anymore. She looked up from his chest, where her head had found the place in the fall.

Root groaned from the pain in his chest and leg. "Are you alright." He managed to get out.

"Shh. Don't say anything." Melissa said, looking him over. Her fingers delicately probed over his chest, where blood was seeping through his uniform. "You definitely have a few broken ribs and a snapped leg. But the medics are coming, they'll fix that up soon."

Melissa looked up, into his eyes. He smiled up at her while she looked down at him, partially amazed and partially confused. "You are crazy." She stated, her lips forming into a gentle smile as she slid her weight off of the corporal's broken chest, lying on the ground next to him and still looking down at Root.

Julius opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger to his lips. "Thank you." She said, leaning down and kissing his lips softly.

The building behind them fell to the ground after that, and the pixies who had taken the hostages and Root had gotten away…

But hell, Root didn't care about that at the moment as Melissa put her hand in the back of his neck, pulling him up and deepening the kiss.

**Alright! So that is the first chapter, about how Melissa met Root! Now, if you have NO IDEA who Melissa is...GO READ BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Also, read Transformed, out new Co-authored story! (besides this one, of course)**

**Oh yea, 15 reviews and the next chapter will appear magically!**


End file.
